1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a delamination apparatus and an inline thermal imaging system including the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a delamination apparatus for forming an organic layer of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an inline thermal imaging system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element is a flat display device. Such an organic light emitting element may include an anode, a cathode, and at least one organic emission layer interleaved between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting element has merits of a wide viewing angle and superior contrast, as well as a fast response speed, such that it has been receiving attention as the next generation display element.
The organic light emitting element may further include at least one of organic layers interleaved among a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL) according to whether an emission layer is made of a high molecular organic material or a low molecular organic material besides an organic emission layer.
In such an organic light emitting element, an organic layer is required to be patterned in order to realize full colors. A low molecular organic light emitting element may be patterned using a shadow mask, and a high molecular organic light emitting element may be patterned through an ink-jet printing method and a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method using a laser. The LITI method is advantageous because the LITI method can pattern a large area of an organic layer. Furthermore, the LITI method can pattern an organic layer with high precision and with high resolution.